Ever After
by She-Who-Speaks-Parseltongue
Summary: We know Cho participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, but what ever happen to her after the battle?


_This is my first fanfiction story, so i'd really appreciate reviews, and beforehand this is not beta'd so pardon me for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this short story. _

_- . _

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Harry Potter it's all the work of J.K's creative mind. _

_Even though it had been many years since the second great wizarding war, there were still days when Cho woke up crying in the middle of the night. She still had nightmares, nightmares that included Cedric her deceased lover back at Hogwarts, There no question she still loved him but he was gone and she couldn't do anything about it, other than grieve his death. She had distance herself from the wizarding world after the war, and moved onto life as a muggle. She had taken a job as an interior designer for a small private company and a few years later she met a kind and loveable men whom she dated for the next three prior years. He didn't know anything about the magic world and she didn't know if she could tell him; what if she scared him away? Or he thought her a lunatic, no; she couldn't afford that so she did what seemed most reasonable and kept her secret from him._

_When he had proposed to her, Cho had been more than delighted and accepted without question. They got married by a beautiful beach as Cho had requested, for she had remembered when Cedric would take her out to walks near the Black Lake and talk to her about his love for beaches, how when he got married he do it on the beach and with no other girl then herself, She wanted nothing more than to fulfill his dream even if it wasn't him whom she be marrying. _

_The wedding had been a small reserved one with few guests as Cho had only about three guests; her coworker and friends, Jenna Kilmer, Kan Samira, and Michelle McCurry. Cho had worn a beautiful white sleeveless wedding gown, and she proudly wore a silver necklace with a swan charm that held the initials C.C, which she had received from Cedric as a token of their love, on one of their many dates, Cho had been hysterical that morning, she was sure she wanted to get married to Zhenyu but she was still scared about her soon to be husband, finding out what she was, nonetheless they married and Cho became Cho Han. _

_A few years later Cho had her first child; Cedric Han. And a year after that her second child arrived; Marietta Han, They were completely lovely, Cho for once felt complete. She'd take care of them while her husband worked at the office. He was a lawyer and one of the best ones in muggle England. _

_Two years later Cho had a third child; Tian Han, and her husband was yet to find her secret. Her oldest children started showing signs of their magic and that frightened her, she wasn't ready to tell her husband but then again she would never be. Her oldest child; Cedric was turning nine and she knew his letter would soon be arriving. Two years after the birth of Tian, Cho had her final and youngest child; Meilyn Han. _

_Zhenyu Han was coming from work when he first spotted it, a brown barn owl perched on the front porch of his house. He didn't know what a bird like that would be doing at his house and didn't want to disturb the owl in fear of what the animal would do, after all it was a wild bird. _

_When he entered the house he greeted his wife like always; He loved her there was no denying that. Since the day he'd seen her lonely and crying by the fountain at the park about thirteen years ago, he remembered how he approached her and asked what was wrong of course Cho had never answered but that was a long time ago and ever since that day they had had a regularly routine where he always stopped by and greeted her by that fountain, where they got to know each other more and soon they had started dating, Now after many years, here he was married to that beautiful young girl he'd always visit at the park and not only that but he had beautiful children with her. _

"_Hey Love." Zhenyu greeted, "Have you noticed the bird outside on our porch?" _

_This caught Cho of guard as she had not noticed anything unusual, "W-What bird?"She asked with worry etching in her voice. _

"_The one on our porch… What's wrong Cho? You seem tense."_

"_N-Nothing, are you going to eat?" Cho asked trying to change the topic and avoid any more talk on the bird. _

"_No thanks, I ate at the office. Where are the kids?" Zhenyu asked not convinced that Cho was fine but not wanting to argue with her, after all it was his eldest son's eleventh birthday. _

"_They're outside playing."She responded _

"_Oh I wa-" but Zhenyu got caught off when the owl he'd seen outside swooped inside through the slightly opened kitchen window.  
_

_Cho was terrified now her son's letter had arrived and she was not ready. She quickly grabbed a broom and started shooing the bird out without any luck. Her kids who'd heard the ruckus from outside ran into the kitchen to witness their mother's rage attack on the bird. _

"_Cho!" Zhenyu yelled when the bird managed to scratch Cho right on the face, she fell onto the floor and hit her head on the kitchen table just as the bird dropped the letter on it and swooped out of the window, disappearing in the sky._

_Cho laid on the floor unconscious as she had hit her head pretty hard. While the kids stared with amazement out onto the sky where the bird had once been, whilst wondering what the heck that had been about._

"_Cho?"Zhenyu ran up to his wife and embraced her in his arms and pleaded for her to wake up, _

"_Dad! Look" Cedric called from the Kitchen table, _

"_What?" _

"_Look this letter, it's addressed to me." Cedric informed with amazement dripping in his words. _

"_From who?" Zhenyu asked as he held his wife whom had begun to stir in his arms coming back to consciousness. _

"_uh… it's from a school … a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Cedric replied with curiosity. _

"_What? Stop joking around Cedric, there's no such thing as magic." Replied Zhenyu, as he helped his wife, who'd gone paled at the mention of Hogwarts, up._

"_Give me that!" ordered Cho_

"_No! It's addressed to me, mom."_

"_Yeah alright it is but I'm your mother I have to see it." She said sternly. _

"_Fine..." sighed Cedric as he handed his mother the letter._

"_This got to be a joke, right Cho?" Zhenyu asked but soon a grimace appeared on his face as his wife didn't answer "It is right?" He asked again although this time he was sure what the answer would be._

"_I'm sorry Zhenyu…b-but it's not, you see I'm a w-witch…" Cho whispered as tears started streaming down her cheeks. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm a witch." She repeated a little more loudly._

"_I HEARD YOU!" Zhenyu yelled _

"_I'm Sorry…please Zhenyu…I'm sorry… I just wanted to get away from all the magic, it was so hard staying until the war ended, bu-"_

"_The war?" Zhenyu asked curiously_

"_Yes a war…. There was this very dark wizard who'd wanted to get control over the entire wizarding world. He killed many people both magical and non-magical. Those who had non-magical parents had to flee and remain hidden because they were either sending them to the wizarding prison or killing them off. Hogwarts had also been infested with those dark wizards at the time, and There was this boy called Harry Potter, he was destined to destroy the dark wizard but he couldn't do it alone, he needed all the help he could get. When he showed up at the school a battle broke out and the older Hogwarts student's alongside the professors fought to defeat the dark wizard, while some younger ones were taken to safety, Many people died during the battle . . . My best friend Marietta Edgecombe was one of them. . ." Cho looked lost for a second but soon remembered where she was and continued with her story_

"_We eventually managed to beat the Dark wizard and his followers. The school had been terribly damaged, I stayed and helped the others repair the school but when all was fixed, I decide to leave the wizarding world for good. I j-just couldn't take being there anymore, I had lost too many people, M-my parents were both wizards, but they were killed by the bad wizard's, months before the battle at school. Then I got the job at Zelda's and I met you, Zhenyu. I never told you this because… because I was scare, scare you'd leave me thinking of me as dangerous or a freak." Cho finished with a few tears forming in her eyes._

_It took a few minutes for Zhenyu to absorb everything his wife had just told him. He realized how much he did not know about his own wife, but he knew for sure he'd never leave her. After a while of considering everything he could possibly say, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently said, _

"_You know I'd never leave you, sure I'm mad you didn't tell me before but now that you have … I can't possibly stay mad at you." Zhenyu whispered as he walked towards Cho. "I love you Cho, and nothing can change that, not even magic." He finished_

"_Wait does this mean I'm really a W-wizard!?" asked Cedric with a grin spreading on his face._

"_Yes, you are, as is Tian while Marietta and Meilyn are both witches" Cho replied nonchalantly_

"_That's bloody cool!" Marietta screamed happily. _

"_Language, Marietta." Cho reprimanded. _

"_Sorry, mum."_

"_So I guess he'll be going to this School, right?" asked Zhenyu. _

"_Yes, but first we'll have to get his supplies" answered Cho with a small smile forming on her lips. _

_After all her worries, her loving husband had accepted her and her children; there was no argument that he was definitely a wonderful man. _

_Now years later, Cho laid in bed thinking, thinking about her life, how she met two wonderful men, Cedric; whom she loved and cared for so much, and even after he left it seems he still watched over her as he had sent her another wonderful man who loved her unconditionally. _

_All her kids had started their wizarding education. Cedric had been sorted into Ravenclaw there was no surprise there, he currently attends his seventh and final year, and he'd been made head boy and Quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team, like his mother, he plays Seeker. Marietta was sorted into Ravenclaw as well; she was currently attending her sixth year and had one of the best grades in her year, and was dating a young man by the name of Deon Finnigan. Tian was sorted into Gryffindor surprising his mother as Cho had been sure he would be sorted into Ravenclaw just like his older siblings. He was attending his third year, Tian like his brother Tian also plays seeker for the Gryffindor team. He unlike his other siblings is a complete trouble maker with the help of Logan McGowan and Rose Weasley. And finally there was Meilyn whom had been sorted into Ravenclaw and was attending her first year at Hogwarts along with her friends Lillian Boot and Janelle Tarbush _

_Cho was more than happy. She felt utterly complete; she'd told Zhenyu about Cedric Diggory, and everything about her Hogwarts years. It seemed that he loved her even more after everything she'd gone through._

_One day while she slept she felt a pair of hands caressing her cheek, she didn't think any of it, but then she heard the voice, not just any voice but, Cedric's voice. She woke up and there he was… Sitting by her and she couldn't explain how he could be there, but suddenly he disappeared with a smile plastered on his pale white porcelain face. _


End file.
